bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Fisher
Frederick George "Freddie" Fisher is a housemate from Big Brother 10. Profile Oxford University graduate Freddie describes himself as a polymath: a free spirit for whom 2009 is about blossoming, which is why he decided to go into the Big Brother house. Freddie lives with his parents in a stately home. He gets annoyed when people put his achievements down to the wealth of his parents. He defines his parents as clever although they annoy him sometimes, but as their house is so large it doesn't matter as he only really sees them at meal times. Freddie was a member of the Young Conservative Association although says he is an anarchist at heart. He has thought about becoming a politician recently although when he was four he wanted to be a paleontologist. His dream job would be as a rock star. The strangest job he has ever held was being a door-to-door salesman. He says that he gets on with his siblings but has only recently got to know them as they were all at different boarding schools. His worst memory from childhood was when he was seven and he suddenly had 'existential fear' that he was always going to be a mummy’s boy and never be able to stand on his own two feet. Freddie doesn't own a TV and claims that he doesn't really have a clue how Big Brother works. Big Brother 10 Freddie changed his name by deed poll to Halfwit in order to gain housemate status. On Day 6, he was nominated for eviction by his fellow housemates. On Day 9, he survived the public vote after receiving 8.8% of the vote. On Day 12, he was nominated for eviction along with Cairon. On Day 16, with 26.84%, he survived his second public vote. On Day 21, in a special live nominations show, he was nominated for the third time, surviving with 19% of the public vote on Day 23. On Day 26, Halfwit was nominated for eviction along with Sree, surviving for the fourth consecutive time on Day 30 with 15% of the public vote. On Day 37, Halfwit survived another eviction. Halfwit faced the public vote, once again, during Week 8. However, the eviction was ultimately cancelled. On Day 65, all housemates faced eviction; Halfwit survived the public vote. On Day 72, as a special prize, Halfwit and Dogface legally changed their names back to Freddie and Sophie. On the same day Freddie was evicted from the house over Marcus, gaining 53.6% of the public vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery 88206568.jpg|Freddie enters the House BB-halfwit-dogface-431x40.jpg|Freddie and Sophie change their names Photos-Freddie-Fisher-Who-Tenth-Person-Evicted-From-Big-Brother-10.jpg|Freddie leaving the House Trivia *Freddie, along with Sophie Reade, earned housemate-status by changing their names by deed-poll to "Halfwit" and "Dogface" respectively. *Freddie currently holds the record for surviving the most evictions, with 7. *Freddie was nominated, by his fellow housemates, every week up until Week 6. *Freddie was automatically nominated for eviction, for breaking the rules of Big Brother regarding the discussion of nominations, during Week 8. *Every week Freddie received at least one nomination, he faced the public vote. *During his eviction interview, Freddie was interviewed by Davina McCall, Judi James and John McCririck. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 10 Housemate